Pokemon, the new leaders
by 2lala
Summary: Pokemon leaders don't last forever. Find out who the next gym leaders are while following Joey on his Pokemon adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or most stuff in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or most stuff in this story. This story is about a young boy traveling through Kanto after all the gym leaders have retired and there are now new gyms.

Prologue

The land of Kanto has changed now, due to the fact that no one has been able to live long enough to run a gym forever. New gym leaders and elite four members are now being signed in.

"All gym leaders this way!" shouted Ash, wizened by age but still tough.

All the gym leaders went towards Ash and applied for the gyms they were going to run. They had now changed the themes to match the ones of the planets. (I included Pluto to make it eight but I know Pluto isn't a planet now). Most gym leaders to-be were pretty straight forward. Ari, daughter of Falkner in Johto, was going to take over the first gym, and the Mercury badge. Next, Agi, daughter of Agatha signed up for the second gym and the Venus badge. She was followed by Flame, Julie, Kang, Oceano, and Lance, the son of the Lance who was in the Elite 4. Lastly, there was only one gym left untaken. This was the Uranus badge, which was finally chosen by someone who chose not to give her name.

"Now all of the gym leaders should go back to their respective gyms and get ready for any challengers," said Ash. He himself took out his Pidgeot and flew back to Pallet town.


	2. The Start of a New Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or most stuff in this story. This story is about a young boy traveling through Kanto after all the gym leaders have retired and there are now new gyms.

Thank you Kittens are cute for reviewing.

The Start of a New Journey

When Joey woke up that morning, he could not remember why he had been excited. Nonetheless, he still got up and started the day like any other day. After eating breakfast, he turned on the TV.

"And so, today, we will have some new trainers starting out their Pokemon journey from Pallet Town today," the reporter just finished.

Suddenly, Joey remembered. Today was the day that he could finally become a Pokemon trainer and get his first ever Pokemon. He was very excited and giddy. He knew exactly which Pokemon he wanted to choose. The Pokemon of his choice was Squirtle, because he thought it looked very cute and would have very good defense. With this thought on his mind, Joey raced out of his house and, as quickly as he could, ran to Professor Gary's house.

Unfortunately for Joey, he had been the last of the three new trainers to arrive and there was only one choice left. The last choice, Charmander, was sitting on the table.

"That Charmander is a very timid one and will take a lot of help to master," Gary said, "or you can wait another year to choose again. It's your choice Joey."

Joey ended up choosing the Charmander which was currently hiding behind the table now. Right after he chose it, a young boy and girl walked up to him. The two walked up to him and introduced themselves as the other two trainers that started today. The boy was name Edric 

and the girl's name was Wilma. Edric immediately challenged Joey to a Pokemon battle, having already beaten Wilma. Although slightly unsure if his Charmander was up to it, Joey agreed.

"Go Charmander, use scratch!" Joey yelled, determined to win. Edric had already sent out his Pokemon, a Squirtle, the very Pokemon that Joey had wanted.

The battle commenced. Squirtle continually used Tail Whip, which confused Joey very much. Meanwhile, his Charmander was struggling about whether to listen to its trainer or to hide from the frightening opponent. Loyalty finally won and it started to attack. Finally, just when Joey was sure he would win; Squirtle used Tackle and brought down Charmander in one hit.

"How did you do that?" asked Joey, surprised at the sudden turn of events.

"One day, I might tell you," said Edric mysteriously.

Joey was fascinated by all of this and vowed one day to be a skilled enough trainer to defeat Edric. Meanwhile, during the battle, Gary had come back from a rest and gave them all Pokedexes and sent them off on their journey. Joey decided to go home and rest for the journey the next day.

The next morning, Joey woke up to see Charmander nuzzled up next to him. He patted it on the head and woke it up.

"Wake up now, little Charmander," Joey said, glad that the Charmander had gotten over its timidness yesterday during the battle.

"Char char," Charmander cried happily.

Joey and Charmander went outside and started to go towards another city, Viridian. On the way, Joey met a Rattata. He called out his Charmander and tried using his other move, Growl, and was disappointed because it seemed to have done nothing whatsoever. However, when the Rattata attacked again, he found that the damage inflicted was less. Knowing this, he 

finally defeated his first Pokemon ever.

When Joey finally arrived in Viridian, he immediately wanted to challenge the gym, but then thought that he should buy some Poke Balls first. After buying them, he went to the gym. Outside, he found Edric, who beat him again.

"There's no need to hurry, the gym is closed," said Edric.

With this news out, Joey decided to keep going on his path instead. He kept going until he reached the Viridian Forest. He ventured around and managed to capture two more Pokemon, a Weedle and a Pikachu. Suddenly, he saw a girl running away from a crowd of bugs chasing her. All the other bug catchers were laughing at her and calling her a "typical girl" but Joey decided to help her. Using his new Pikachu, he commanded a Thundershock which immediately fainted all the bugs.

"Thank you so much," said the girl, "My name is Lati. It's nice to meet you. You are such a nice person. You know, I'm a pretty good trainer but I am terrified of bugs. They scare me a lot. I must seem like Misty, the old Cerulean Gym leader don't I. But thank you so much for saving me. May I please join you on your Pokemon journey in case more bugs come? Please."

"Okay okay," said Joey, finding it very hard to squeeze in his words.

So the two traveled through Viridian Forest, stopping to train and eat lunch. Finally, they reached the edge of the forest. All his Pokemon had gone through intense training and were now all level seventeen.

The very first thing that Joey did was run straight for the gym. Lati ran after him and reminded him that he should rest up for the night before the gym battle. Finally, he agreed and they went to the Pokemon Center to stay for the night. When they woke up in the morning, the first thing they heard was a crash. Joey and Lati rushed to the noise and found two darkly dressed 

people, both with R's on their shirt.

"We are Team Rocket, I am Dougal and this is Melantha," said the man. "Give us all your Pokemon or you'll regret it."

"Yeah, and don't think we are stupid like that Jessie and James, we are way more elite," said Melantha.

"We can't let them steal our Pokemon; we have to fight, Lati!" Joey said in panic.

Joey sent out his Charmander while Lati sent out a…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a lot longer than the previous one. I'm really bad at writing battles but I hope this is good so far. Please, please, please, please review.


End file.
